Gin Ichimaru
Introduction Gin Ichimaru was the captain of the 3rd Division of the Gotei 13 until he betrayed Soul Society, alongside Sōsuke Aizen and Kaname Tōsen. Personality History (Bleach Manga) Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign 'Magnolia Arc' Relationships Powers and Abilities As the former captain of the Gotei 13 Squad 3, Gin is a very powerful fighter. Even at a young age, Gin was already a prodigy, having graduated from the Soul Reaper Academy after only doing one year. He was even able to kill the former 3rd Seat of Squad 5 at a young age, despite the age and experience difference. As an adult he was able to hold his own against Squad 10 Toshiro Hitsugaya and Act Of Order Ichigo Kurosaki. He also was able to nearly kill Souske Aizen, after waiting patiently for the right moment after over a century, hidding the true ability of his Bankai, and would have succeeded were it not for the unexpected factor of the Hōgyoku returning to Aizen. After his revival by Konton, he was able to face Sasuke Uchiha, an extremely powerful shinobi, who is ranked Number 11, on the Coalition Blacklist, on even grounds. He even ended up as one of the few Coalition officers, who retreated without losing a fight at the end of the Battle of Magnolia Town. Genius Intellect: When Gin was younger, he was hailed as a child genius. He was highly proficient in his classes at the Soul Reaper Academy, and he graduated in one year. His skill was already evident at a young age when he gained a seated position in the 5th Division shortly after graduating, ultimately surpassing the previous child prodigy Kaien Shiba, who was already an adult and had taken five years to become a seated officer. Gin has shown himself to be highly manipulative and deceptive. He comes out unscathed due to the calm confusion he plays at, which is a testament to his overall strategy. In his battle with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Gin was able to manipulate the positions of three people so Hitsugaya would have to choose between saving his own life or Hinamori's without any visible effort. He is capable of simple deception by having his opponent focus on one thing while hiding the true threat. Gin's ingenious mind allowed him to elaborately plot his attempt to assassinate Aizen for over 100 years, managing to be the sole person to persuade Aizen in revealing Kyōka Suigetsu's weakness, hiding his Bankai's true aspect and appearing to betray Soul Society simply for this one goal, and would have succeeded were it not for the unexpected factor of the Hōgyoku returning to Aizen. * Psychological Warfare: Gin is a master at toying with his opponent's mind and weakening their resolve. Great Spiritual Power: As the former Squad 3 Captain of the Gotei 13, Gin posses a great amount of Spiritual energy. By increasing his spiritual pressure he was able to escape the harden Earth Style: Quicksand move by Sasuke. Gin possesses captain-level Reiryoku. Gin, without any visible effort, easily incapacitated Chad, Orihime, Uryū, Makizō, and Ganju with his Reiatsu just by facing their general direction. Master Swordsman: Gin is a highly proficient combatant. In combat, he doesn't seem the least bit taken back by the abilities of his opponent, even when they seemingly have an advantage. He fights with seemingly no effort behind his attacks, as he always wields his sword with one hand. His combat skills were evident even when he was a child. He easily defeated and killed the former third seat of the 5th Division, who by rank and age should have been more powerful and skilled than him. Gin was able to effortlessly keep the upper hand against Tōshirō Hitsugaya, a Shinigami known for his intellect and skill in Zanjutsu, during their battle. He commonly uses his Zanpakutō's special ability to killing multiple targets in one shot, allowing him to be quite deadly at a distance. He is able to mix extreme speed with a calm composure and precise attacks, as shown during his battle with Sasuke Uchiha. Enhanced Durability: Gin is durable enough to withstand a direct hit from Ichigo Kurosaki's Bankai-enhanced Getsuga Tenshō, only suffering a light wound to his forehead as a result. Gin is durable enough to withstand a direct hits from Sasuke Uchiha, Lion Barrage technique and being delivered a kick by the young shinobi, and thus creating a large crater, then later emerged as if nothing happened. Enhanced Endurance: As a former captain level Soul Reaper, Gin has shown to posses a high level of endurance, as shown as he was able to move his arm, despite being stabbed in the shoulder by Sasuke Uchiha. Shunpo Expert: After his battle with Tōshirō Hitsugaya, Gin uses Shunpo to retreat. He was also able to fight on even grounds and keep up with Ichigo while the latter was using his Bankai. Kidō Practitioner: Gin's actual skill level in Kidō is unknown, but he was able to teleport himself and Aizen a considerable distance using "Sentan Hakuja".He was also able to cast "Hakufuku" on Rangiku Matsumoto, preventing Sōsuke Aizen from perceiving her Reiatsu. Zanpakutō Shinsō (神鎗, God Spear; Viz "Sacred Spear"): It looks like an ordinary wakizashi. The hilt is light-blue with a tsuba made of two slim swirls of metal looping around the blade to make an open oval, resembling an "S". * Shikai: It is triggered by the phrase "Shoot to kill" (射殺せ, Ikorose). : Shikai Special Ability: In its Shikai, Shinsō's blade glows white and extends at high speed to impale Gin's opponents from a distance. The blade also carries tremendous force when extending, allowing Gin to push both Ichigo Kurosaki and the giant Jidanbō out from under the Seireitei gate, despite the latter being firmly braced under it. In addition, Gin can maintain the extension and swing the activated Shinsō in wide arcs, attacking multiple targets quickly and simultaneously. Shinsō's maximum length is equivalent to one hundred times its original length, earning it the nickname Hyapponzashi (百本差し, Hundred-span) when Gin was younger. * Bankai: Kamishini no Yari (神殺鎗, God-Killing Spear): In its Bankai form, Gin's Zanpakutō does not change in appearance at all, retaining its small wakizashi form. : Bankai Special Ability: Gin's Bankai's abilities are essentially the same as his Shikai's, but its force, cutting power, length and speed are vastly amplified to the point where Gin is capable of swiftly cutting an entire town in half with a single slash while standing a great distance away. As Kamishini no Yari, Gin claims that his sword can extend itself up to 13 km (8.1 miles) at 500 times the speed of sound: exactly 171,500 meters per second in order to arrive at its full length in under 0.08 seconds, which makes it not the longest Zanpakutō, but the fastest. The blade can also retract to its normal size at the same rate.108109 Because the blade's extension and contraction speed is a highly dangerous ability, Gin tends to downplay its speed whenever he talks about his Zanpakutō, and instead focuses on the length and power of the blade in order to gain a psychological advantage over his opponent. However, Gin has also stated that his Bankai is not as fast or as long as he originally claimed, but he hasn't elaborated on this statement further to determine what he is specifically referring to. :* Butō (無踏, No/Null Step): By adopting a stance where he firmly grips Kamishini no Yari with both hands and places the Zanpakutō's hilt squarely on the center of his chest, Gin is able to utilize the tremendous extension and contraction properties of his Bankai to an even more terrifying extent than its normal state. This occurs in the form of a piercing maneuver where the extension and contraction of the blade becomes almost completely unseen to even the most diligent of observers. Trivia Category:Soul Reaper Category:Soul Society Category:Resurrected Category:Male Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Indoctrinated Category:Coalition Category:Magnolia Coalition Unit Category:Bankai User Category:Swordsmen Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Former Villain Category:Soul Reaper Captain